Fortissimo
Fortissimo (フォルテシモ, Foruteshimo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Description Users ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *'Shindou Takuto' Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke and Sorano Aoi were watching a video which showed the finals of the Holy Road from last year and Raimon was playing against Kidokawa Seishuu. Shindou received the ball and used Fortissimo, scoring the first and only goal for Raimon. Tenma asked Shindou the same day to play soccer with him and Shinsuke at the riverbank after Shindou left the soccer club. Playing for a little while, Shindou showcased Fortissimo to them and Fortissimo easily passed Tenma, going into the goal as well. Shindou used this hissatsu technique during the match between Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen to score a goal against Teikoku but it was easily caught by Miyabino Reiichi, who only used his bare hands to catch it. After receiving the ball from Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou used Fortissimo during the second half of the match between Raimon and Kaiou Gakuen. Fukami Dandou wasn't able to do anything and the ball went into the goal, scoring the third goal for Raimon. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke, Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this hissatsu was seen in their flashback. Shindou received the ball from Shinsuke, who used Sky Walk to get past the quicksand feature of the Desert Stadium, during the match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen and used Fortissimo. Shindou wasn't able to score with Fortissimo as Sata Tosamaru used his keshin, Teppeki no Gigadoon, and easily caught the ball by using his both hands. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone The Raimon members were attacked by Death Horn in the Jurassic era and members tried to stop Death Horn by shooting the ball against it. The shoots weren't really effective, so Shindou used Fortissimo which successfully hit Death Horn at its side. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' After Shindou told Kuroiwa Ryuusei that only the Raimon trio were going to play in their match against Fire Dragon with him defending the goal, Ibuki Munemasa got mad and stated that he was the one who should defend the goal. Shindou then used Fortissimo to show Ibuki couldn't stop a hissatsu technique since he wasn't able to stop it. Shindou later used the technique once again during the match between Inazuma Japan and Mach Tiger. However, Udom Keawchay used Killer Elbow successfully to prevent Shindou from scoring. It was used one more time during the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament during the match between Earth Eleven and Gurdon Eleven. Shindou tried to score a goal for his team with the technique but Arbega Gordon easily stopped it. Usage The user jumps a little bit up, and afterwards musical notes and patterns form in a circular motion around the ball. After this the user kicks the ball at the center and the ball goes through the field and to the goal with musical notes and patterns around it. Acquirement ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Normal chest in Shindou Mansion: 2st Floor (神童邸 2階) Gallery Fortissimo passing Tenma GO 8.png|Fortissimo passing Tenma. Fortissimo V3.jpg|Fortissimo V3 in the Galaxy game. IG-01-011.jpg|IG-01-011. IGS-03-023.png|IGS-03-023. IGS-07-020.png|IGS-07-020. IGS-09-023.png|IGS-09-023. IG-14-092.PNG|IG-14-092. Fortissimo artwork.jpg|Fortissimo's artwork. Slideshow Anime Fortissimo 1.png Fortissimo 2.png Fortissimo 3.png Fortissimo 4.png Fortissimo 5.png Fortissimo 6.png Fortissimo 7.png Fortissimo 8.png Fortissimo 9.png Video Anime Game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *''Fortissimo'' is an Italian word that means "very strong". It is also used to mean "very loud" in musical terminology, explaining the music notes that appear around the ball in the shot. de:Fortissimo Category:Wood hissatsu Category:Shoot chains